Copa de América
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Alfred, convertido en pichichi nacional.


Todo el estadio estaba a rebosar de gente. Alfred era el elegido para marcar el gol que podía darle la victoria a su equipo, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Para él, esos segundos fueron eternos. Desde pensar cómo golpear el balón, qué trayectoria quería darle, y hacia qué lado de la portería debía ir, para engañar al portero. Si marcaba el tanto, él y su equipo serían recordados en los anales de la historia americana. Si no lo hacía, sería el fin de su carrera.

Entonces empezó a correr hacia la pelota. Sentía todas las miradas del estadio, clavándose en él. No podía decepcionarles, no en ese momento. Sintió su pierna volar, impulsada por toda la fuerza que pudo darle a sus músculos en ese momento decisivo, y golpeó el balón. Ahora todo dependía de la habilidad del portero, y de Dios.

Los gritos inundaron el estadio. La euforia nació y se extendió por cada persona que estaba allí. Alfred había marcado, y su equipo había ganado la Copa de América. Se sentía como un héroe, y le encantaba. Sus compañeros le llevaban en volandas, y los aficionados saltaron al campo para poder tocarle, como si fuera un dios que repartiese buena suerte. Estaba en la gloria.

Sin embargo, en un instante, olvidó todos esos pensamientos, al cruzar su mirada con la de una joven. Una de las animadoras del equipo contrario, que estaba llorando. Sin embargo, lloraba de felicidad. Parecía que aquella chica deseaba que él ganase, y se convirtiera en su ídolo. Pidió que le bajasen, y fue a junto de la chica. Esta, sin poder moverse de la emoción y los nervios, solo pudo dejarse abrazar por él. Su corazón latía al máximo, y aprovechó el momento para abrazarle de vuelta. Entonces él se separó un poco, y le preguntó por su nombre. Ella contestó "María". Decidió no olvidarlo, y mientras las masas le empujaban al vestuario para bañarle en cava y cerveza de la victoria, le prometió que la llamaría.

Así pasaron semanas y meses. Ella no olvidó esa promesa. Le veía en cada programa de televisión, en cada partido. Alfred F. Jones se había convertido en un héroe inmortal de la historia del fútbol, como Maradona. Ella comprendía que no tenía tiempo para ella, y estaba bien si se había olvidado de la promesa. Pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó. No se lo podía creer, pero desde la primera palabra supo que era él. Se le escuchaba nervioso, cuando le propuso una cita. No se lo podía creer, y de júbilo no paraba de saltar por toda su casa, llamando a sus amigas y familiares.

Alfred arregló todo para quedar con ella en su casa, sin que nadie se enterase, ni los paparazzis. Quería conservar la intimidad de aquella chica, al menos de momento. Quería conocerla mejor. Cuando entró a su casa, con ella vestida elegante para la ocasión, se sintió muy bien. Era un hogar acogedor, muy cálido y sencillo. Y ella, aunque al principio era tímida, poco a poco fue cogiendo confianza con él y hablando más. Pasaron las horas mientras comían, veían una película, y sobre todo hablaban y se conocían. Se sentían conectados. Sin pensarlo, ella se lanzó a besarle por un instante. No podía contener el impulso de hacerlo, aunque luego él pensase que era una cualquiera, que se dejaba hacer de todo en la primera cita. Y en parte era cierto, pero solo se dejaría por él.

Desde que llegó, él vió que ella tenía una personalidad muy marcada y efusiva, así que no se sorprendió demasiado de que le besase. Le devolvió el beso, lentamente, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se tumbaban en el sofá del salón. Ella se enrojeció muchísimo, pero empezó a besarle apasionadamente, excitada por ser besada y correspondida por su ídolo. Alfred no tardó en quitarse la ropa, de alguna forma sabía que ella no se iba a negar a pasar un buen rato, y además disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Lentamente quedaron desnudos, acariciándose todas las partes de sus cuerpos.

Ella se dejó meter los dedos en su vagina, mientras era besada por Alfred. Le encantaba sentir que la follaba solo con su mano, apenas podía contenerse y movía las caderas al compás. Y lo mejor era que sabía que después de correrse así, le metería su miembro enorme, para volver correrse de semejante placer. Él masajeaba sus pechos, y lamía sus pezones, mientras sentía que su mano se humedecía de algo muy caliente. Entonces supo que era el momento de empezar a hacer el amor como Dios manda.

La abrazó y la hizo ponerse encima de él, mientras cabalgaba sobre su miembro, cada vez más fuerte. Observaba como se movían sus pechos, parcialmente tapados por su pelo negro. Eso le excitaba mucho, y poco a poco no pudo aguantar el placer más. Por la cara que puso, ella supo que se iba a correr, y quiso que lo hiciera en un lugar especial: su boca. Se bajó rápidamente, y empezó a pajearle mientras ponía sus tiernos y húmedos labios en la punta, hasta que Alfred disparó toda su corrida en la cara de Maria. Ella quedó totalmente satisfecha, mirando a Alfred mientras se la chupaba y extendía toda la corrida por su poya, observando su cara de placer.

Ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos y abrazados en el sofá, toda la noche. Una noche que no querían olvidar, y sobre todo, que querían repetir, aunque la prensa se enterase y aireasen su adicción al sexo.


End file.
